


Corn Flakes and Kisses

by lmPerrin



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Bisexual Character, F/F, Feelings, Floor Sex, Lesbian Sex, Morning Sex, Tribbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:24:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmPerrin/pseuds/lmPerrin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Cara have a few things to work out after a night of partying. (Richard's not actually in it. He's just a handy plot device.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corn Flakes and Kisses

The muted sound of water pouring into the tub shocked Kahlan's alcohol addled brain into consciousness.

She battled with her eyelids, prying them open only to have them slip shut again a moment later, heavy with sleep. She didn't have a splitting hangover headache, which was a pleasant change of pace, but she also didn't feel especially well rested. Her eyes were dry and her mouth felt disgustingly fuzzy. She rolled onto her back and heard the flow of water pause, clunk, and shift to the gentler spray of the shower.

Cara had already gone out on her run, then. Kahlan allowed herself a moment to loathe her girlfriend's ability to drink in excess and still function normally the next day. Not _even_ the next day. Kahlan had never seen Cara acting even the slightest bit inebriated, even while actively pursuing said inebriation. She knew for a fact that Cara had drunk more beers, played more games of beer pong, and taken more shots--some of them off of Kahlan's own stomach--than Kahlan had last night. Yet she vaguely recalled being the one receiving the piggyback ride into her apartment building, mumbling nonsense into Cara's hair. 

Kahlan rolled onto her side to check the alarm clock next to her bed. 

Nine o'clock.

That was really far too early for brain function.

Kahlan dropped her arm over her eyes. She listened to the shower running and replayed the night's events in her mind's eye. What she could remember, at least. It was a kaleidoscope of faces flashing at her in the dark and voices shouting to be heard over blaring music. There had been a guy that tried to casually start grinding with her. Kahlan had politely told him to stop before her girlfriend kicked his ass, then pulled said girlfriend off the couch to take his place. There'd been a minor lull in dancing when she got her hands on the iPod DJ-ing the party and played a song no-one, herself included, had ever heard before. And she distinctly remembered sitting across Cara's lap, drunk as sin and curled up like a toddler while Cara rubbed her back and asked if she was ready to go home. 

Kahlan stretched and swept the covers off of herself. Evidently Cara had taken it upon herself to remove Kahlan's pants and bra, leaving her to sleep in her underwear (which Kahlan never did normally) and the t-shirt she'd worn to the party. Her bra was spread carefully across the foot of the bed, and Kahlan rolled her eyes with a grin. It was Cara's way of subtly teasing that she'd seen Kahlan's boobs while she was sleeping. Yet at the same time it indicated that Cara had listened and remembered when Kahlan off handedly mentioned that she hated sleeping in her bra, even when she took a nap. That sort of attentiveness spoke volumes, even if Cara had been purely motivated by the kiss she was sure to receive in doing so. Kahlan rolled from the bed and stumbled into her own bathroom, determined to thoroughly clean her teeth and shower herself into some semblance of a human being before bestowing her reward upon her girlfriend. 

* * *

 

Cara was sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal, her back to Kahlan, when Kahlan finally joined her in the kitchen. Cara's hair was still wet and pulled back in a tight blonde braid. She was dressed in her Saturday casuals: bare feet, a slightly too large white v-neck t-shirt, and a pair of dark red hospital scrub pants. Kahlan still could not figure out where Cara had gotten her hands on them--she'd never mentioned any affiliation with a hospital--and Cara was suspiciously mum on the subject.

Kahlan wrapped her arms around Cara from behind and kissed the strong line of her jaw. She felt the skin of Cara's cheek lift into a small smile.

"Good morning," Cara said. 

"Morning." Kahlan stayed pressed against Cara for a moment, breathing in the fresh scent of Cara's shampoo and idly tracing the edge of her collar with her fingers. She finally stepped away and pulled her own bowl from the cupboard and joined Cara at the table. Wordlessly Cara passed the box of corn flakes.

"Thank you for taking care of me last night."

"You're welcome." _  
_

"And thanks for not letting me sleep in my bra."

"Hey." Cara shrugged, looking for all the world like she'd done Kahlan an immense favor. "You said you like having free boobs when you sleep. Who am I to deny that sort of request?"

"I know it was probably a real hardship for you."

Cara grinned wolfishly, a spoonful of cereal halfway to her mouth. "I can handle a bit of heavy lifting."

Kahlan narrowed her eyes. "Are you saying I have big boobs?"

Cara immediately shoveled the cereal into her mouth and began shaking her head emphatically as she chewed. She swallowed: "Definitely not saying that."

Kahlan sat back in her chair and crossed her arms over her chest. She was silent for a moment, studying her girlfriend in mock-suspicion. "Can I ask where my pants went?"

A self-satisfied smirk graced Cara's full lips. "That was my reward for heavy lifting."

Kahlan laughed. "You are such a perv, Cara Mason."

"You love it."

Kahlan nodded slowly, a smile still stretching her cheeks. "Little bit."

An awkward silence descended upon them. Kahlan watched the subtle flicker of Cara's eyes as she grew more and more uncomfortable, as if she was unsure of what to say next or if she was even supposed to say anything at all. After a moment Cara self-consciously turned her gaze back to her breakfast. 

Something was wrong. Kahlan could feel it. Something had shifted, and it wasn't Kahlan's roundabout way of telling Cara she loved her. She'd done that hundreds of times without actually saying it. They both knew what she really meant but Cara, being much more reserved and quietly anxious about admitting to those feelings usually rolled her eyes and told Kahlan she was "such a sap". 

That was not the Cara sitting across from her right now. This Cara's body language and careful avoidance of eye contact reminded Kahlan of the Cara of a few months ago: The Cara who didn't believe Kahlan actually liked her and that she was being set up as the butt of some joke. The Cara who was bristly and sarcastic anytime she was in a room with Kahlan in case her guard slipped and she exposed her true feelings. The Cara who avoided eye contact lest she be caught looking for too long.

Kahlan set her spoon down. "Cara, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

It wasn't as though Kahlan had expected anything else to come out of Cara's mouth. In fact, if she'd actually hinted at what was bothering her instead of immediately throwing up walls Kahlan probably would have died of surprise. She was more interested in Cara's body language: her rigid back, her tight jaw, and the way she acted like the nutritional information on the cereal box was the most interesting thing in the world. She was closed off and unreadable to just about everyone else in the world, but Kahlan knew: with Cara, it was all about the little things.

The best way to get Cara Mason talking was to talk at her until Cara decided being honest would get her out of the line of fire faster than ignoring the question. Kahlan tried for humor first. "Did I tell you I wanted to marry you again?"

"No."

"Did I...do something embarrassing at the party?"

"No."

Kahlan was silent for a moment, studying the faint vertical lines that had appeared between Cara's eyebrows. 

"Cara, why did you sleep on the couch last night?"

Cara stood abruptly. She carried her bowl to the sink and poured the last of the milk down the drain. With a sharp jerk she opened the dishwasher and dropped her bowl in.

Kahlan was behind her in a flash, arms wrapped around Cara's stomach and locked at the wrist. She was not running away.

"Don't, Kahlan."

" _You_ don't. We've talked about this. Don't push me away, Cara. It doesn't work."

"I'm not pushing."

Kahlan snorted. "Yeah, right. Tell me what I did."

"Nothing."

Kahlan closed her eyes and pressed her forehead into Cara's shoulder. She squeezed gently, pulling their bodies closer together. She could feel the tension emanating from Cara's body. She dropped her voice to a whisper. "Don't lie to me. Please. Just tell me what I did."

She felt Cara's slump, the fight evaporating from her body as quickly as it had materialized. Cara's head fell forward dejectedly. Her braid brushed Kahlan's face. "You didn't do anything wrong," she said slowly. "I just want you to be happy, and if you're not, then I don't want you to pretend for my sake."

"I am happy."

Cara made no reply.

"Cara." Kahlan loosened her grip, sliding her hands down to Cara's hips and gently applying pressure, guiding Cara around to face her. Cara's gaze remained stubbornly fixed on the floor, her jaw clenched. Kahlan lifted a hand and gently forced her chin up until they were eye-to-eye. "I _am_ happy," Kahlan repeated. "And I appreciate you being concerned for my happiness. And I want you to know that the same goes for me. If you're not happy, then I want you to tell me. Okay?"

Cara gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Kahlan leaned forward and kissed her gently. It was chaste as kisses went--close lipped and gentle, meant to be more reassuring than passionate. After a moment's hesitation, Cara returned the gentle pressure. They pulled apart and Kahlan's hand slipped up to the end of Cara's braid, twirling the ends around her fingers. 

"Now are you going to tell me what started all this?"

Cara's jaw clenched and unclenched. Her gaze was hard, but it was turned inwards and not on Kahlan. For a moment Kahlan thought she wasn't going to answer. Then: "You were texting Richard."

Kahlan felt the pit of her stomach drop away. Another stupid thing she did when she got drunk had caught up with her: texting her exes. "Last night?" Kahlan verified.

Cara nodded curtly.

Kahlan exhaled heavily and pinched the bridge of her nose. She had an inordinate ability to screw up good things. "Shit. I'm sorry, Cara." 

Cara shrugged as if she wasn't bothered and Kahlan hated herself a little bit more. Because that was how Cara was: so careful about letting people in and then even more careful about making sure no one saw when she was hurt. She was always guarded, and here was Kahlan, trying to convince her that it was okay to let her guard down while simultaneously driving in the daggers. Of course she thought Kahlan wasn't happy. Of course she thought any mention of love was just words with no real emotion attached. Kahlan knew how Cara's brain worked: If Kahlan was texting Richard, that must mean she was feeling nostalgic for her ex-boyfriend, which meant Cara wasn't cutting it. And guarded, scared-to-be-hurt Cara brought Kahlan home and put her to bed because if she could know about the texts and still do that instead of storming out or crying, then it meant she wasn't in too deep. 

"It's not okay," Kahlan warned her. "Don't you dare tell me it's okay."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know--Christ, be mad at me! Yell at me!"

"Kahlan, you were drunk."

"That's not an excuse. If it was, you wouldn't be standing here thinking I'm going to break up with you." Kahlan stepped away, anger at herself festering in the pit of her stomach. "Where's my phone?"

Cara pointed and Kahlan turned, spotting their phones charging on the counter next to the fridge. 

It didn't count for anything that she never spoke to Richard when she wasn't drunk. She was of the opinion that people, for the most part, were honest drunks. Who they really were and what they really thought came out when they were smashed, when their filters had been diluted with alcohol. It was a convenient theory for everyone but her, because her actions said she wanted Richard back even though her heart screamed no. She didn't want Richard. She knew it deep inside, knew it like she knew the color of her eyes. She'd missed Richard when they'd first broken up, but after awhile she decided missing him was more loneliness, not actually loving him. Then she'd met Cara and neither one of them had wanted to admit their feelings at first. They were such polar opposites; Cara stoic and reserved, Kahlan open and expressive. Yet there was something between them that worked. They were electric. Kahlan saw more of Cara than Cara had ever shown anyone before and Cara was quietly attentive in a way that never felt overbearing or oppressive. Without ever being consciously aware of it happening, Cara had filled the space left by Richard and then all the spaces Kahlan never even knew were empty. She was happy, she was content, she wanted Cara and only Cara.

Except, apparently, when she was drunk. 

Kahlan thumbed her phone on. A blue box, Richard's name at the top, glared accusingly back at her. She steeled her nerves, swiped, and started to read, conscious of the fact that Cara was very carefully not looking at her.

Her side of the texts were littered with misspellings--"Ive never ben so ddrun k in my lobe!!!"--his with "Haha's" and questions she never bothered to answer. Things like, "Where are you, who are you with, where's Cara?" Nothing that insinuated she missed him. Nothing that implied she'd done anything but pick a name from her contact list and started texting.

The immediate and overwhelming relief she felt at the realization made her head go fuzzy. She leaned back against the counter and waited for the adrenaline to filter out of her veins. She wasn't stupid--there was some reason her drunk self had latched onto Richard's name. God knew she had hundreds of other contacts in her phone to have landed on if the choice had been completely random. But the subject material was entirely PG, if a little nonsensical, and she was no longer terrified that alcohol had made her honest about her feelings. Maybe she'd been trying to make him jealous, but there was absolutely no room left for Richard Cypher in her heart.

She pushed away from the counter and approached Cara slowly. Cara was quietly bleeding, the emotions she tried so hard to control flickering across her face. She was angry, she was uncertain, but most of all, Kahlan could see, she was scared.

Kahlan stepped into Cara's personal space. She reached up and gently began tracing the curve of Cara's right ear. Cara's jaw clenched but she did not pull away.

"Please look at me."

Cara's gaze flicked to Kahlan's, then immediately away, as if she couldn't bear to look for any period of time longer than a split second.

"Cara, I was not texting Richard that I miss him, or I want to see him, or anything like that."

"Then what did you tell him?"

"That I was drunk. That I'm fucking graduating in two months. Plus a lot of stuff that I can't even read, but I think it's the title of whatever song was playing." She brought the phone up, offering the evidence to Cara. Cara pushed it away.

"I don't care what it says. I believe you. _Why_ were you texting him, Kahlan?"

"I don't know," Kahlan replied honestly. "I think...maybe to make him jealous?" She shook her head. "I swear to God, Cara, I don't want him back. I just..." Kahlan bit her lip and brought her other hand up, smoothing the shorter hairs that had managed to escape Cara's tight braid away from her face. "I think I'm still a little upset that he broke up with me. I don't want him back, I just...don't like that he got this last word in. That's all."

The moment she said it, she knew it was true. There was a part of her that hated that she'd known it was over for months before Richard did, and yet she'd done nothing about it. They'd carried on out of habit, and in the end he'd informed her that he had feelings for someone else. Now she was stuck with the self-loathing of knowing she could have--should have--been the one to break up with him.

Cara was quiet.

"I text him so that I can get him hopes up and shut him down," Kahlan said. It was clear as day now. "I don't love him. I don't think I ever did. Because I never felt for him the way I feel for you."

Cara finally met Kahlan's gaze, her eyes clear with trust. "Never?"

Kahlan shook her head, her eyes slipping from Cara's to Cara's lips as she leaned in. "Not even once."

The moment her lips touched Cara's, Kahlan felt that familiar prickling explosion of pleasure in the pit of her stomach.  Every time, she expected that feeling to be gone. To fade as kissing Cara became more and more normal. It'd been four months. The feeling was still there.

Cara was hesitant at first, teeth nipping gently at Kahlan's bottom lip, tongue touching Kahlan's fleetingly. Then Kahlan grabbed Cara by the waist, forcing their hips together. Cara groaned against her mouth and pushed back and then Kahlan was backpedaling, Cara's mouth hot and wet and open against her neck until the backs of her thighs hit the table. The spoon in Kahlan's bowl clattered and Kahlan tugged Cara's head up from the base of her throat.

"Do not...make a mess...on the table," Kahlan panted.

Cara growled in response and slipped her hands under the back of Kahlan's waistband, reaching down and encountering only the soft fullness of Kahlan's ass and not a hint of underwear. 

"Naughty," Cara grinned. Kahlan shushed her with a hard kiss. She spread her hands across Cara's abdomen, feeling the hard ridge of muscles press and retract as Cara inhaled and exhaled, then she moved her hands higher, cupping Cara's small breasts and skirting her hands teasingly against the fabric of her bra. Cara exhaled hard, her hot breath washing across Kahlan's face. She stepped back and lifted her arms and Kahlan wasted no time in ripping Cara's shirt up and over her head. 

She placed her hands firmly on Cara's chest, holding her an arm's length away to enjoy her the "V" of her girlfriend's hips, the distinct egg carton outline of her abs, the stretch of flawlessly tanned skin that ran uninterrupted from Cara's head to her toes. Cara stayed in place, her body vibrating with tension. It was an exercise in control for her, one Kahlan frequently tested the boundaries of. _If I touch you too much, what happens? If I don't touch you at all, what happens?_ When Kahlan ran her fingertips lightly up Cara's sides, Cara's breath caught in her chest. She shuddered, goosebumps erupting along her arms and chest. Cara's nipples gathered and rose under Kahlan's heady stare, then Kahlan's mouth was on her breast, breath hot through the fabric of her bra, and Cara's hands were frantically working Kahlan's pants off of her hips. 

Kahlan hoisted herself onto the table, ass bare and pussy tingling with the first hint of wetness, allowing Cara to pull her pants from her ankles. Cara tossed them away and Kahlan reached to return the favor. Except Cara's pants were tied on, wrapped in an impossible knot that Kahlan's scrabbling fingers couldn't work through. She hissed with frustration and Cara laughed.

"Here. I'll do it."

"It's not sexy if you do it for me."

Cara's tongue darted out, licking Kahlan's lips teasingly. "Take your shirt off and we'll call it even." She stepped back and began working at the knot.

" _Just_ my shirt?"

"Well, I already took your bra off once. Thought that was a hint."

Kahlan extended her leg, dragging her foot seductively up the inside of Cara's pants. Cara's fingers stopped wrenching at the knot, her gaze riveted to Kahlan's leg as it inched closer and closer to her crotch. Kahlan stopped just shy of making contact and watched Cara's throat bob with anticipation.

"Watch."

Cara lifted her gaze and watched as Kahlan began slowly gathering the hem of her t-shirt into her hands. Slowly, ever so slowly, she lifted her shirt, revealing the bold swell of her breasts and the freckles dotting her chest and shoulders. As she lifted the shirt free, Kahlan's dark curls fell free, cascading gently around her shoulders. She set the shirt delicately on the table next to her and leaned back, offering Cara a clear view of her flushed chest, a neatly trimmed triangle of dark pubic hair, and the hint of engorged pussy lips.

A spike of arousal slammed into Cara's sex.

Kahlan was wearing a white bra that clasped in the front. With one hand she reached up and smoothly unhooked the clasp. The small triangles fell away and the straps slipped down Kahlan's arms, revealing two pale breasts tipped with puffy, light brown nipples.

Cara took a step forward, her solitary goal to wrap her mouth around Kahlan's nipples, pants be damned, but Kahlan shifted her foot so that it was planted firmly atop Cara's public bone.

"Ah-ah-ah. Pants off," she instructed.

Cara lifted an eyebrow and Kahlan smiled seductively in response. 

She'd get her pants off. But nobody said she had to do it with two hands. 

Cara reached out with her left hand as her right returned to untying the knot. She began rubbing small circles along Kahlan's thigh, moving closer and closer to Kahlan's sex but never brushing against the silky wetness within reach. Not until Kahlan bit her lip and whimpered. Then Cara extended her index finger and dragged it up through Kahlan's sex, soaking the digit and carefully avoiding brushing Kahlan's clit in the process. Kahlan jerked and moaned and Cara's pants finally fell away. She stepped forward, inserting herself solidly between Kahlan's thighs, then brought her wet finger to Kahlan's breast, carefully tracing the outline of first one nipple, then the other, before bringing the digit to her own mouth and sucking it clean. 

Kahlan watched her, eyes hooded, as Cara lowered her head reverently to Kahlan's breasts. She traced the ring she'd left behind with the barest tip of her tongue, intent on teasing, before she lost her cool completely and opened her mouth to suck as much of Kahlan's breast into her mouth as she could. 

Kahlan cried out and clutched at Cara's head, hot waves of pleasure rolling through her body from her chest to her sex. 

"God, Cara..."

Cara moaned against her in response and the vibration left Kahlan panting.

Swiftly, she reached between their bodies, fingers searching and finding the scorching heat between Cara's legs. Cara closed her teeth gently around Kahlan's nipple in pleasure. She stroked the length of Cara once, twice, Cara grinding wantonly against her palm, then Cara switched from sucking to wrapping her tongue around and around Kahlan's nipple until it jutted from her chest like an eraser. Satisfied, Cara moved to the other nipple and Kahlan hooked her fingers into the opening of Cara's sex. Cara thrust against her, rattling the table. The cereal box fell to the floor, startling Kahlan enough to clear the fog of arousal from her mind for a brief moment.

"I told you...don't make a mess."

"Little late for that," Cara replied roughly.

Kahlan tugged at her braid, lifting Cara's mouth from her skin. "Floor," she panted.

Cara stepped away, hands going immediately to the clasp of her own bra, still in place. Kahlan slid to the wood floor and laid back slowly, watching as Cara's small, pert breasts came into view. Kahlan lay prone for barely a second before she arched herself upwards, half to keep the small of her back from the cold of the kitchen floor, half to meet Cara as she descended upon her. Their mouths met again in a rush of breath, tongues battling for dominance. It was only a matter of time before Cara left Kahlan's swollen lips for that enticing erogenous zone behind her ear, and when her tongue flattened and dragged up the side of Kahlan's neck, Kahlan let her head fall back. She whimpered  and her thighs fell open. Cara settled between them seamlessly, her pelvis pressed into Kahlan's scorching center, chest flush with Kahlan's. When her tongue began dancing in light, teasing circles, Kahlan thrust her hips up with a groan and grabbed Cara's ass, forcing her even closer.

"I hate...when you tease," Kahlan panted.

Cara bit her earlobe gently in response. Kahlan dug her nails into the soft flesh beneath her hands and it was Cara's turn to groan. She knew Kahlan's body inside and out, but Kahlan knew all the buttons to push, too. She knew Cara enjoyed the feeling of being desperately needed. Of barreling aggressively towards orgasm instead of waiting for it to happen. Cara liked to feel feral, wild, unstoppable. She liked to tease, but when Kahlan was ready she liked it even more when Kahlan began making physical demands--when she would start moving her hips or rubbing herself because she needed to get off _right this second_ and _fuck_ all of Cara's teasing, she can keep up or get out. So when Kahlan lifted her knee and tried to force Cara's thigh between her legs, Cara was ready for her.

She sat up, sliding a leg under Kahlan's bent leg and pushing their wet slits together with a sharp jerk that made them both cry out.

Kahlan was suspended for a moment, then she thrust her hips, trying to generate some friction where their clits were pressed together, but Cara moved with her and Kahlan twisted her head in frustration. Strands of dark hair were stuck to Kahlan's sweat-drenched brow. Her pupils were large and dark with arousal, her chest flushed and heaving, and she looked so beautiful that Cara was struck with the insatiable desire to lean forward and kiss her again. It was sloppy and wet and desperate and after a moment Kahlan pushed her away.

"I need to cum," Kahlan panted. She fixed Cara with a heated look. "Right now, Cara."

Cara sat back and pulled Kahlan's bent knee to her stomach, holding it with both hands, providing herself with leverage as she began to grind.

They were both swollen and soaking wet, the wet sounds of their pussies rubbing against each other almost drowned out by their moans of pleasure. The feeling of Kahlan's need mixing with her own, covering her clit, spreading and making it easy for them to slip back and forth against each other was almost enough to make Cara come.

Kahlan lifted her head, her gaze fixed down her body so she could see where they were pressed together, her dark hair mixed intimately with Cara's blonde. So she could watch Cara thrust and grind against her, faster and faster, grunting with exertion. She reached up with one hand and rubbed Cara's left breast roughly and Cara responded with an extra hard thrust. For a moment the wet softness between them disappeared and Kahlan only felt the hard edge of Cara's pubic bone against hers. Kahlan met force with force, seizing Cara's nipple between her fingers and rolling it, back and forth, her eyes fixed on Cara's.

"You're so fucking hot, you know that?" Cara gasped. The speed of her hips increased slightly--just enough to make Kahlan's entire body clench with the hint of oncoming orgasm. "Are you going to cum?" Cara continued. It was a entirely rhetorical question, one that had the desired effect of making Kahlan's eyelids flutter. When Kahlan stopped making noises and clenched her jaw, stopped roaming with her hands and grabbed onto something to ride out the wave of pleasure, that was when she was on the edge. She reminded Cara of a super nova, collapsing in instead of exploding out, keeping herself restrained and quiet even as her body experienced the ultimate release. And Cara loved watching it happen.

Her own sex clenched in anticipation. She knew as soon as Kahlan came, she'd follow right behind, and Cara wrapped both arms around Kahlan's leg as she set a frantic pace.

Kahlan's eyes were fixed on hers, the tendons in her neck standing at attention. Cara felt a drop of sweat gather and trickle between her breasts. 

"Kahlan...cum for me, Kahlan."

Cara felt Kahlan's sex jerk and pulse against hers, then Kahlan's eyes slammed shut and Cara held on for dear life as Kahlan's body arched and twisted beneath hers. She followed Kahlan's movements smoothly, keeping her on that edge, extending the wave of pleasure crashing through Kahlan's body until the feeling of Kahlan's pussy jumping and clenching beneath hers pushed Cara over the edge as well. 

She came, voicing her orgasm with one sharp "Fuck" before she stopped moving and pressed herself hard to Kahlan for all she was worth, adding the slightest bite of pain to the pleasure. Cara closed her eyes as the blood rushed to her head. She gasped and jerked and she was aware of Kahlan's hands on her breasts, kneading them roughly as Cara rode out her orgasm. After a moment she fell forward, her heart thundering in her ears, her breathing ragged. Kahlan wrapped limp arms around Cara's back and traced the line of her spine with the backs of her fingernails. They were both drenched with sweat, their thighs slick with wet. Kahlan was breathing heavily. She turned her head and placed a weak kiss to Cara's damp temple. 

"I fucking love you, Cara Mason."

Cara grinned and turned her head, meeting Kahlan's lips for a soft kiss. 

"And I love fucking you, Kahlan Amnell."

Kahlan laughed and slapped Cara's ass. "Brat."

Cara responded by nuzzling the edge of Kahlan's jaw with her nose and then bringing their mouths together again for a gentle, sweeping kiss.

"Mm." Kahlan pulled away as best she could with her head still pressed to the floor. "Damn. Give me two seconds and--"

"I do love you," Cara interrupted.

Kahlan froze. Cara's fingers drifted lightly across her face, brushing against the corner of Kahlan's lips. She seemed perfectly unaware of the effect her words had had, though Kahlan knew her well enough to realize that pretending it wasn't a big deal was another of Cara's defensive mechanisms. It was easy to take back if she could pretend it wasn't important.

She reached up and caught Cara's wandering hand with one of her own.

"I know you do." She kissed Cara's palm. "Thank you for telling me."

Cara shrugged, a shy smile creeping across her mouth. "You tell me often enough. I figured it was time to repay the favor." She rolled off of Kahlan and onto the floor next to her, their hands still entwined. The second her skin touched the floor, Cara shot upright.

"What?"

"The floor is fucking cold," Cara said. She stood and Kahlan sat up, pulling her hair away from her face.

"Toss me my pants?" 

Kahlan eyed the red scrubs lying next to her. She could have had a pillow and she'd never even realized it. "What for?"

"Because they're my pants and I want to put them on."

"These?" Kahlan reached out and hooked the pants with the tip of her index finger. She pulled them close, then shifted so that she was sitting on her heels, her knees on Cara's pants. "These aren't your pants. This is my cushion."

Cara's gaze darkened. "Your cushion for what?"

Kahlan smiled seductively. She reached out and hooked her hands around the backs of Cara's thighs, pulling her forward. 

"Come here and find out."

 

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've ever written anything raunchy. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
